Legend of the Stripers
by K.T Green Stripe
Summary: A NEw breed of dragons will be rising from the gave after almost 300 years of hiding. WHat happens when this breed of Dragons is threatened by their most hated nemisis, The Dark Siders. Now the fate of the whole world depends at the hands of 7 hero's.....
1. Proluge

**HURRAY! My Prologue of LOTS (Legend of the Stripers) Have finally arrived in fanfiction! HURRAY! YAY! Now...Since I am a Striper, my Fursona is the Green Striper Princess Katrina Trumandulli Green Stripe, Ollie...**

**(Ollie comes out and waves to the crowd)**

KT: TT...is going to be the narrator...

**Ollie: Okay...now...BEfore we start...KT doesn't own any characters that belongs to VU...but she does own the other characters...Except for PRI BRI's chara...yeah...I'm going to use her...Silvera RoseTeal SilverStripe...in later chpaters...anyways...HERE GOES THE STORY!**

**Legend of the Stripers**

**Rating: T**

**Prologue**

Long ago, near Winter Tundra in Avalar was a realm. The Realm was called the Striper Kingdom. They were called Stripers cuz they were pure white dragons with stripes. There were different kinds of colored stripes. One could be Red, Orange, Blue, Yellow, Purple and other colors. The king of this kingdom was the kindest king that ever lived. He's name was King Shamroo. Anyone who was at need, King Shamroo helps them out. Everyone loved their king.

On day there was a war in the Striper Kingdom. King Shamroo saw people were being slaughtered and so forth. So to protect him and the Stripers, he made a magical sword called The Sword of Shamroo that will protect the whole Striper kingdom. When he finally completed and activated the sword, an invisible energy-wave of magic shoots out from the sword all over the Striper Realms. As it did, the magic from the wave effected all the Stripers in the Striper Realms. All of the Stripes on a Striper now became their Strength. For instant:

Red Stripe: Guidance

Orange Stripe: Love

Yellow Stripe: Courage

Green Stripe: Curiosity

Blue Stripe: Wisdom

Purple Stripe: Bravery

There were others, but these were the main colors of the Stripers. Everyone, when they heard about this event, The Sword of Shamroo became famous! Word about it went all around the world including the Dark Siders Realms. The Dark Siders were the Stripers most evil enemy in the world. Legend has it that The Dark Siders were once Stripers, but one of the Stripers betrayed The Striper kingdom and was banished. He became bitter towards the Stripers and the outcome was that his white scales became black and his stripes were lost. He was then known as a Dark Sider for his Black scales.

Not only that, when the Dark Siders became created, the Green Stripers just suddenly disappeared! The Stripers and the Dark Siders both lost their ability to breathe flame as well. Some say that a curse was put over the Striper kingdom and Dark Siders for this event happening.

As the years past there were other Stripers that followed the Banished Dark Sider and they became Dark Siders also. Other then just hating the Stripers, their goal in life was to destroy the Striper Realms and use the Sword of Shamroo to create total chaos!

One night there was a Green Striper was on Guard of guarding the Sword of Shamroo (Green Stripers are rare, but you can see some being born here and there, but it was really uncommon to see one.) Suddenly out of nowhere came out 3 Dark Siders. They began to try to get the Sword, but The Green Striper sacrificed his life for the safety of his Kingdom.

The Dark Siders never were successful in trying to capture the Sword, and when the King heard about the murder his anger was kindled! He didn't want no murdering to go around in his realm! Not only were the Dark Siders after the Sword, but others who had greedy hearts wanted to get their hands on it as well. The king finally had enough of this.

One day The Striper kingdom and all the Stripers disappeared out of site, no one ever saw another Striper again. As the years past the Stripers became just a mere legend and even the Legend of the Legend of the Stripers became forgotten. Soon everyone forgot about there ever being any Stripers. Everyone forgot, that is, until 300 years later.

**End of Prologue

* * *

**

Ollie: WOW! Exciting...isn't it? ANyways...the next chapter will come up shortly with...MOI as your host!

(I come up and points a finger at his chest)

KT: KEep this up and you'll get a pink slip, Pig boy!

Ollei: That's Flying Pig Boy! Keep it up and I have to start calling you, Lizard with wings...

(Sticks tounge out)

KT: (Sighs) Why me?


	2. Unfair Rulings

Legend of the Stripers

**Ollie: Since KT is playing the part of being Katrina...then I'll be the narrator...this time...I asked KT permission...Hmmm...never thought that asking a person for something other then sending them to a long rip to Hawaii would be so quick!**

**Not to mention less expensive...**

**Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter for LOTS! Other then that...**

**(KT comes in)**

**KT: OLLIE! Start the story already! Sheesh! **

**Ollie: Alright! Don't have a cow! **

**(Turns to the audience)**

**Ollie: KT doesn't own any character's that already have owners. She does own all the Stripers and Dark Siders, though.**

**Rating: K+**

**CHAPTER 1: Unfair Rulings**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in the Striper Kingdom that was so long forgotten. Hidden from the world...they still didn't loose their smart ability to keep on track with the outside world's technology.

Tons of colorful stripe filled dragons flooded the streets and the skies. Everyone was being happy and as Merry as can be since they knew that no threat was in the air to their fair kingdom...and The Sword of Shamroo is also keep each Striper safe with their strength from Guidance...to Bravery

It's been quiet a while since the Passing away of King Shamroo...and his line of his children and grandchildren took the office of being King. In this day and time...the Stripers were being lead by King Shamroo's Grandson...King Drago Trumandulli Blue Stripe.

A Blue Striper true to his strength of being Wise to lead the whole Striper Kingdom. He was Wise in the Striper kingdom's eyes...but Unfair to the eyes 15 year old Daughter, Katrina Trumandulli Green Stripe.

King Drago and his wife, Queen Rebecca Trumandulli Orange Stripe actually was blessed to bare the one and only rare Green Striper. Well...the King and Queen thought it was a blessing...Katrina felt as if it were a curse. She hated her green stripe...for she was the only one in the kingdom who had them.

To make matters worse...she's physically challenged. She was born with the ability not to fly...the Reason; she wasn't born with any source of magic. Every dragon baby is born with a little bit of magic to get them to start flying...Katrina wasn't born with even a molecule of magic.

Katrina was also the one who had no horns...she got the defectiveness from having no horns from the side of her father...King Shamroo was also the own who didn't have horns. It was usually common for a Striper not to have any horns...but most of the Stripers did...including her mother, father and Brother...Prince Tyrone Trumandulli Purple Stripe.

He was Katrina's older 17 year old Brother who had faithfully joined WIT (Warriors in Training) to become the greatest Warrior the side of the Striper Kingdom has ever known! Tyrone usually picks on his little sister for the green stripes, lack of horns and flying ability...and that she can't join WIT.

King Drago made it law that only Yellow and Purple Stripers can be in WIT For their strength are Courage and Bravery...good for a solider out in battle. That law made Katrina really deplorable, since she always wanted to join the army and go on grand adventures...but she knew that her wish was just a mere dream.

It was the afternoon in the Striper Kingdom and King Drago was in his personal training studio with his daughter Katrina teaching her how to sword fight. Even though Katrina wasn't allowed to be a Warrior in WIT...King Dragon gave her a whirl in Sword fighting.

"You don't need your eyes for this...you just drown away all the noise around you and just focus on your hearing..." King Dragon instructed.

Katrina was in a ring with a in the middle of the arena. She had a blind fold on and her father was slowly walked around her, telling her everything she needed to know. Katrina nodded in response, "Yes..." She answered.

King Drago smiled, "Good...now be ready at all times...you never know who or what might come at you...and keep your ears open at all times..." King Drago said secretly getting a styrofoam practice sword.

Katrina took a deep breath and flexed her fingers with her eyes still blindfolded. Suddenly she heard a...

**SWOOSH! **

Coming from her left. She did a side-flip in midair- while simultaneously grabbing the styrofoam sword in mid air from her dad's grasp. She landed on the ground in a crouch and heard moving feet coming at her. She Ducked and jumped as the king was trying to distract her from everything.

Katrina smiled, "Give it up, Dad! You can't beat me!" She said

King Drago gave a smug...and wanted to test Katrina's...'strength' Drago gasped, "Oh no! A Snake!"

Katrina froze, "A Snake! Where? Where is the-" She was then cut off when she felt someone yank the styrofoam sword from her hand and hit her with it making her sore across the air and hit the wall behind her.

Katrina moaned and sat up while taking off the Blindfold off from her face reviling her green eyes. Katrina looked up and saw her dad twirling the styrofoam sword on his claw. King Drago sighed and helped Katrina up on her feet.

Katrina's a Green Striper...so her strength is Curiosity...she gets curious of every signal thing, not to mention getting distracted very easily. Katrina stood up and wiped the dust off of her arms and pink dress and fixed her pink headband.

Katrina slouched her shoulders down and sighed, "I was doing great! I was!" She said.

Drago nodded, "I think 'was' is the key word in that sentence. Katrina, what did I tell you about staying focused on your target and not the objects around you. You do it every signal time we these kinds of things."

Katrina groaned while sitting on the chair, "Yeah...but you had to go and say that there was a snake!"

"Indeed...that's what some people might say to make you lose your concentration and the result is failure on your part." Drago said putting back his cape and crown on his head to show his leadership as King.

Katrina nodded, "Yeah I know...but I hate it! My Stripes...My Stripes are what causes me to do these stupid mistakes! I don't like being curious 24/7! It drives me crazy. It doesn't protect me from anything...and yet Great Great Grandfather invented the Curiosity thing for Green Stripers! I don't have any horns and I can't fly... as you can see...I hate my life..."

Drago shook his head, "Don't say that! You have a nice family! Brother...a mother...and a good looking Father..." He said jokingly.

Katrina smiled and gave a small playful punch on his shoulder, "Yeah...but why learn all these moves if I am not going into WIT...I really want to be a warrior, Dad! More then anything!" She said putting her hands together in a begging kind of way.

Drago sighed and rubbed his forehead, "You already know the answer Katrina...would you like for me to say it again?" He asked.

Katrina just slouched back on her chair and crossed her arms while looking on the floor, "No..." She calmly said.

"Good...even if you were a yellow or purple Striper...you still couldn't go to WIT because-"

"You are a princess..." Katrina answered knowing what he was going to say from hearing her father say the same thing over and over again.

Dragon nodded, "Exactly..."

Katrina sighed...but then decided to start a whole different subject, "Dad...what kind of leadership do you use to lead the whole Striper kingdom?"

Drago gave her a look, "What? What do you mean?"

Katrina stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, 'Well...sometimes I feel that your rules...and laws...are a bit..." She bit her lip, "unfair..."

Drago walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Why unfair? I try to do everything fair! Give everyone rights...good housing..."

"But not freedom!" Katrina butted in turning around to face her father.

Drago gasped in shock, "What? I give everyone freedom. You don't see slaves outside doing my heavy work! Everyone is the owner of their ownself...what makes you think I don't give everyone freedom?"

Katrina closed her eyes, "You did it to me...at the Annual Striper Ball at the end of this week... I don't want to go..."

"Why?" Drago asked

"Well...because Zodak is going to be there..." she said gripping her arms and looking at the ground with a sad expression.

Drago thought for a moment and knew what she was talking about. From the day that Katrina was born...Drago had promised a good friend of his for his son to be Katrina's wife when Katrina turns 20...so Katrina has an arranged marriage...

The problem is...Zodak loves Katrina...Katrina hates Zodak. Zodak is the most prideful red Striper in the Whole Striper Kingdom. Since his Strength is Guidance...he starts to brag about everything...and bossing people around. He wants to be the leader for everything and he keeps saying of how he is perfectly built for fighting.

All the girls in school thinks that Zodak is cute which makes him a big celebrity in the school house...but Katrina sees past his handsome face and into his real inner person. He's prideful, a bragger, a bossy person, he puts himself in-front of everyone. He's all 'me, me, me, me, me,' and not a lot of 'us, us, us, us, us'

That's why Katrina doesn't want to marry him. Drago looked at his daughter, "Katrina...you and Zodak makes a great couple! I've seen you two together! And the Striper Annual Ball is when you and him are going to get your first dance together! Isn't that wonderful?"

Katrina tried to make out a smile. She never knows how to spit out the words 'No, I don't like Zodak! I don't want to marry him' to her dad. He says it's an honorable thing to do these kinds of stuff...but Katrina don't like it.

Katrina felt as her dad gave her a hug, "Don't worry...you'll do great at the ball. I'm proud of you for being who you are..."

Katrina sighed, "Yeah dad...me too..." She slowly said.

Drago stood straight up and fixed his clock and his crown, "Now...your mother wants you home for you to help her pick out a good piece of fabric for the tailors to make your dress for the ball."

Katrina nodded and began to walk out the door, "Whoopdy-doo, I can't hardly wait." She said underneath her breath with the hint of sarcasm.

Katrina closed the door and began to walk out from the building. As she walked out the setting sun in the horizon made her squint her eyes and she gave stretch. She then began to walk home while kicking a pebble in the process.

Katrina sighed and looked up as she saw the dragons all flying home. The air was usually crowded like this. She just wished that she can do the same thing. She just sighed and began to walk onwards while still thinking about the Ball at the end of this week...and her to-be-husband.

She gave an ugly expression followed by a stuck out tongue, _"I don't want to_

_marry that Pigheaded, Zodak! He's not my type...and I don't want to marry when I'm 20 years old. I want to wait...he never gives me time! He doesn't ask of what I think about this...or anything!** I **want to choose my own husband. **I** want to be my ownself's keeper! If dad really wants me to marry someone, I want him to be kind, humble, loyal, honest, friendly, adventurous...funny...and most of all...just a nice person who would comfort me when I am down...Dad just won't listen. I guess the only true guy that I have in my life is..._OOUFF!"

She collided with someone and fell down as well as the person that she collided into making her headband fall in front of her face.

"Watch it, Trina!" A Male voice commanded using her nick name 'Trina'. And anyone who uses her nick name is none other then...

"Tyrone..." Katrina resorted as she stood up while putting her headband back in place. Yes, it was Katrina's brother Tyrone...a Purple Striper. Katrina glared at him, "Well at least you could of helped me up, Ty." She said using Tyrone's nick name which was 'Ty'.

Tyrone rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for this...I'm late!" He said walking past her. Katrina thought for a moment and saw that Tyrone was wearing all his swords from WIT.

"He must be late for WIT...as usual." Katrina added with a smile.

"I HEARD THAT!" Tyrone yelled across the street and soon he flew off and out of view. Katrina shook her head and began to head home once more.

She looked at the huge clock tower that The National Striper Public Library had and gasped when she looked at the time and saw that it was almost 5:30. Katrina gasped, "Oh no! I better take the short cut!" she said increasing her speed from walking to a jog and finally she broke out into a run.

She ran into a forest of some type where the short cut was that lead straight to the Trumandulli's Mansion...being the daughter of a king and all. She began to run as quick as possible through the thickets and shrubs and around trees.

Soon she saw one of the towers from her home...the very tower that can be seen a mile away...the one and only...the tower that contains the Sword of Shamroo.

She smiled and began to run towards it still looking at the beautiful tower...she has never been up there...no one has...but they all know that the Sword of Shamroo is up there on it's pedestal locked away, so neither good or evil can get their hands on it.

As she was about to take another step...She bumped into someone and fell over him or her. She shook her head, _"UGH! I just hate it when this happens!"_

Suddenly she heard the voice of a person that she didn't want to hear, "So...hello Katrina..." A smooth male voice said.

She looked down and saw that she was actually on top of Zodak...literally her snout touching his snout. Katrina gave a short 'ah' while jumped off of him. Who knows what people might think if they saw a princess on top of Zodak...Katrina stepped back as she saw Zodak, a burly Red Striper and very handsome as well, stand up.

Zodak was a bit more taller then Katrina and he gave a smile at his one-day-to-be-wife...which made Katrina sick to her stomach, "So..." Zodak said, "What's your hurry into almost trampling over me? A Damsel in Distress?"

Katrina shot a glare at him, "No...Im going home..." She said walking past him...

Zodak then gave a comment that made Katrina stop, "Hey! Not even a kiss good-bye?"

Katrina stopped dead and sharply looked at him, "What? No...no...no...I won't ever and will never kiss you..."

Zodak gave an unhumorous chuckle, "Ah...Katrina...always with the jokes...Hey you want to see something?" He lifted his arm and tightened his muscles showing her his work out, "As you can see I've been working out...go ahead...feel it..." He said.

Katrina took a step back, "Thanks...but no thanks...I have to go now..."

"Okay! Don't forget about our dancing at the Ball this weekend!" He called out.

Katrina grit her teeth and restrained herself from punching him in the face, "I can't hardly wait..." she said between clenched teeth.

* * *

Finally Katrina got to the front door of her house. And opened the front door and saw her butler Henry dusting some stuff. Henry was a Turquoise Striper which meant Persistent.

Henry finally turned around and smiled when he saw Katrina, "Good Afternoon Miss Katrina..." He said with a sorta British accent.

Katrina smiled and nodded, "Good Afternoon, Henry. Have you seen my mom anywhere?"

Henry smiled, "I most certainly have...Queen Rebecca is in the Throne Room waiting for you along with Maeve the Tailor."

Katrina nodded, "Thanks Henry." she then jolted into the nest room which was the Throne room. She opened the door and saw tons of fabric on the floor, walls chairs and tables.

Katrina gave a look at the wigged out place, "Mom!" She called out.

She saw that there were fabrics of all the colors of the rainbow and then some. Suddenly she heard her voice being called out, "Over here, Honey!" A Soft Female voice cried out.

Katrina followed the voice to the owner and saw that it was her mom, Queen Rebecca looking at fabrics presented by Maeve a blue Striper. Maeve and the Trumandulli family are very good acquaintances. Maeve is the niece of Henry the Butler.

She wears glasses and like Katrina...doesn't have any horns. She wears a red head band on her head. A Green vest as well as blue shorts. That was her regular clothes...but since she was in the palace in front of the her Queen...she wore modest clothing.

Maeve and Katrina were good friends...even though Maeve was older then her...about 18 years of age... they are still friends. Katrina stepped forward grabbing the attention of both her mom and Maeve, "Hello Katrina..." Rebecca said, "Maeve and I were just trying to pick out the perfect fabric for her to make your dress."

Maeve smiled and looked at Katrina, "Yes, don't you think this fabric would look lovely on you?" She asked holding out a very pretty pink dress.

Katrina made a face, "Thanks Maeve...but...I don't really like pink..."

She made a face, "Oh? You wear your pink dress almost everyday!"

Katrina nodded, "That's because-" Katrina stopped...the reason why she wears the pink dress was because her mom says that 'A Princess should always wear pink colored and other stuff.' If it were Katrina's choice. She would of worn blue jeans and a T-shirt...but she wears a dress instead.

So it was actually her mom's fault...and she didn't want to talk about her mother while she was in the same room with her. Luckily, Rebecca changed the subject, "Oh! What about this, Sweetie?" Rebecca held out a yellow fabric with white flowers on it.

Maeve nodded, "Oh, that's a splendid idea! That fabric is really famous, I should say. Everyone in the Kingdom likes it!

Katrina shook her head, "Um...no...Mom...do I really have to go to the Ball?"

Rebecca looked at her while still handling another piece of fabric on a rack, "Why? Of course you have to go...you have that big dance with Zodak!"

Katrina frowned and sighed, "Yeah...that's the problem..."

Maeve saw that this was going to be a mother and daughter chat so she suggested to leave, 'Well...while you both are Chit-chatting, I'll go and see if uncle henry needs any help with his cleaning..." She then quickly walked off.

Once Katrina saw that Maeve left the room she continued, "Mom...I don't like Zodak...I don't want to dance with him! I don't want to marry him...He's just full of himself. The only one that he talks about is how good he looks..." Katrina said...but she saw that her mother wasn't really paying attention to her and was just ignoring her daughter's comments about Zodak and was still scanning through the fabric.

"That's nice Katrina...but what do you think about this fabric?" She asked turning around with a lovely cream colored material with purple flowers on it.

Katrina sighed, "Mom...weren't you paying attention? I don't want to be in an arranged marriage! Everyone else in the Striper Kingdom don't have this disoblige! Why am I the Only one!"

Rebecca sighed, "Honey...we just want what's best for you...we want you to have a good husband when you get to the age of being a wife...and raise up a good family!"

Katrina crossed her arms and pouting a bit as her mother put her hand on her shoulder, "Mom...don't you see?" She finally said taking her mother's hand of her, "I don't want to be some 'Damsel in Distress'! I don't want to just be a goody-two shoes! I want to go out into the world and discover everything! I want to...to...to-"

"Be in WIT." Her mother finished her sentence. Rebecca sighed, "Yeah...when I was your age I wanted the same thing, Katrina...I've been thought trials that you are going now..."

"But I bet your mother and father didn't arrange you're marriage, huh?"

"No...my father died when I was very young...and my mother never arranged my marriage with your father..."

Katrina stood up, finally getting her mother's attention in the situation, "That's what I want to do, mom. I want someone that I will choose! I want to be the chooser of the one I am going to marry later in life...don't you see?"

Rebecca moaned and rubbed her forehead, "Katrina, not now. I don't want to talk about this now...why don't you go to your room and go feed Isa? She didn't have her dinner yet."

Katrina rolled her eyes. That's the problem with her family. They never want to her what she has to say...they just change the subject and make Katrina do something else. Oh sure...she can talk to her brother...if he doesn't start acting like a jerk like he always does.

Katrina walked towards her huge bedroom and collapsed on her bed waking up her Yellow-Spotted Flying Iguana that was named Isa.

Isa was a strange creature indeed she had tiny feathery wings on her back. Usually Flying lizards has big strong feathery wings...Isa was born with tiny ones so she can't fly. That's one reason Katrina picked Isa from the pet store...they have so much in common.

Isa lived in a huge cage on the corner of the wall in Katrina's room. With a sun lamp and everything. She was sleeping on a rock with the sunlamp over her rock. She gave a huge stretch and opened her sleep eyes and saw Katrina on the bed.

She smile and crawled up on the glass, "Hey Katrina!" She said in a cheerful voice.

That's another thing special about Isa and Katrina. Since Katrina had Isa since she was a little hatchling...she can actually talk to her in the animal language...she only knows about it she doesn't really like to tell her parents about her private life a lot.

Katrina wearyingly turned her head towards her lizard's cage and tried to make out a smile, "Hi Isa..." She said in a monotonous voice.

Isa frowned when she saw that something was troubling Katrina. She jumped out of her cage and jumped onto Katrina's bed and sat near her friend.

"What's wrong, Trina? Something troubling you?" She asked.

Katrina sighed and closed her eyes, "Isa...how would you like it if your parents arranged a person for you to marry in the future, if they tell you what clothes to wear, what things to do, what hobbies that you are going to do when you grow up? Well...that's what's going on with my life. I have these stupid stripes and my strength being nothing other then curiosity, I hate my lack of ability to have horns or breathe fire...and my parents never listen to me when I talk to them! As you can see...I'm not doing so hot."

Isa nodded, "I can see that...but remember the ball in a few days...that will probably cheer you-" Isa was then interrupted when Katrina moaned, grabbed the pillow under her head and covered her face. Isa bit her lower lip, "Or...it will probably get you miserable. You seriously don't want to go to the ball...is the food that bad?" She asked.

Katrina lifted her head and shook her head, "No...it's Zodak...mom and dad wants me to marry **HIM**!" She said emphasizing the word 'him'.

Isa gave a look, "What? You mean the pigheaded-prideful-no-good red striper that only talks about how good he looks? You couldn't pay me to marry that creep!" Isa said spitting out the word 'creep'.

Katrina sat on her bed and sighed and just thought of how life would be if she married Zodak. She didn't get to far and just shook the thought out of her mind, "UGH! I am in no way going to either dance with Zodak or marry him! No way no how! I rather die!"

Isa shook her head as she crawled back down on the floor, "Well...Your parents just want what's best for you..."

Katrina stood up with a jump, "And this is best for me! Marrying a guy who I don't like! Being a prisoner in my own home! My dad doesn't let me go to the store without an escort from the palace!"

"That's because you're a princess!" Isa argued back.

Katrina shook her head and gave a side look to a family portrait of her family, "Well...maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore...I would have more freedom..." She grabbed the family portrait and turned it face down so she wouldn't see the picture.

Isa was going to say something when Katrina and Isa heard a knock at the door. Katrina walked over to Isa, quickly placed her in her cage and opened the door to see Tyrone at the entrance, "Dinner is ready..." he said not smiling and walking off.

Katrina was stunned...usually King Drago or Queen Rebecca would usually send a serve to tell her that dinner was ready...but she guessed that she was so busy that her mom didn't even have time to call a servant...so she just used Tyrone.

Then finally, Katrina turned her attention to her moody brother, "What's wrong Ty? Someone beat your butt in WIT?" She asked jokingly...

Tyrone gave a sharp turn at her, "I didn't even see it coming! I was pinned down by the weakest yellow striper in all the kingdom, I totally flunked the sword fighting match today, and I got a D- in my oral report of the Warrior's Code of fighting. I don't even know why we need that code..."

Katrina smiled and leaned on the wall behind her, "So you got humiliated in front of the whole WIT congregation, Failed the biggest thing that you can ever get and totally looked stupid in your sword fighting trial...I see that you're well on your way to become the most miserable Striper in this Kingdom, Tyrone..."

Tyrone got in top Katrina's face with a glare, "Why don't I give you a suggestion and shut your trap before I rip your yap!" He hissed.

Katrina chuckled a bit...she always likes to do these things to her brothers...it somewhat...makes her feel better, "Oh...are you mad? Maybe if that Yellow Striper pinned you down...I can probably do the same thing!"

Tyrone gave a dry titter, "You wouldn't handle me...You're just a green striper...you'll get to distracted..." Tyrone smiled.

Katrina shook her head and slammed her tail down making it known that she means business, "NO! I won't get distracted!"

Tyrone shook his head and scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know...mom wants us to-OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT'S THAT!" He shouted pointing past Katrina.

Katrina quickly turned around, "What? I don't see-OOUFF!" She felt something pushed her down and she got pinned on the floor by Tyrone, "See I told you can't handle it!"

Katrina squirmed to get free, but couldn't, "UGH! Get off of me you, JERK!" she yelled.

"Make me..." She smiled.

Katrina tried to squirm again...but he still didn't get off...so she only thought of one thing. She opened her mother and...

**YAP!**

She bit her brother's hand and Tyrone got off in a flash with a small 'yelp' in pain. He looked at his hand and saw Katrina's teeth mark, "Look what you did you pest!"

Katrina got up from the floor while glaring at her brother, "Serves you right!" She hissed.

Tyrone shook his head and grit his teeth, "Oh you're going to get it!" He hissed as him and Katrina began to wrestle on the ground.

* * *

"My Liege, Dinner is served." The Head chef announced to King Drago and Queen Rebecca at the dinning table. Soon the other chefs came out with platters among platters of food.

As The chefs were going to place the plates in front of the King and Queen. King Drago stopped them from doing so by saying a simple command, "Halt!" He ordered.

When the king ordered everyone to stop...everyone did as they were told. King Drago looked left and he looked right.

The Head Chef looked worried a bit but finally had the courage to speak, "Is something the matter, King Drago?" He asked.

King Drago stood up straight, "Where is Katrina and Tyrone? The food is only to be served when the whole family is here and sitting." He said.

Queen Rebecca stood up, "Well...I asked Tyrone to go and call Katrina...but he hasn't returned, Drago."

Drago began to 'hmmm' as he began to go into a deep thought of where his kids could possibly be, "I hope those two aren't getting themselves into trouble-"

**BOOM!**

They heard a banging on the wall Drago and Rebecca exchanged glances, "It's them..." They both said in a union. And so they both left the table in a hurry to go to where the source of the nosie was coming from.

* * *

"REGRET WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY STRIPES!" Katrina yelled as she placed Tyrone in a headlock.

Tyrone squirmed allover, "UGH! If the Stripers had flame breath you would been nothing but a pile of ashes, you little Brat!"

Finally Tyrone produced a move that he had learned in WIT. He sung his tail across Katrina's feet making her fall on the floor and then Tyrone got on top of her and pinned her down again, "GET OF YOU SON OF A JERK!"

"Such language, Katrina. You know you should say that to your older brother." Tyrone said.

Katrina began to squirm, but then felt the pressure applied to her back become less and less until she didn't feel Tyrone on her back. But then she felt someone grab her arm and pull her up. She looked up and saw that she was in the grasp of her mother and Ty was in the hands of his dad...they didn't look so happy at all.

Drago glared at both of them as his held Tyrone by the arm, "What's the meaning of this! Tyrone, your mother asked you to call Katrina...not wrestle with her!"

"Well she started it! She bit me!" He announced as he showed his parents the bite mark.

Drago and Rebecca bother looked at their daughter. Katrina felt as small as a bug, "Mom, it's not what it-"

"Katrina, why would you bite your brother!" Rebecca interrupted.

"He-"

"You should have of never have done that!" Drago butted in before Katrina can say her defense.

"UGH! Tyrone-"

"Katrina for what you have done you will go to bed without supper." Rebecca said.

Katrina yanked her arm off of her mother's grasp and stepped in front of the group...she had rage written allover her face, "UGH! YOU NEVER LET ME SAY ANYTHING! YOU NEVER LET ME SAY WHAT I FEEL! NEVER ASK MY OPINION ON THINGS! NEVER EVER! I HATE YOU!" She yelled as her eyes filled with tears and so she ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Rebecca and Drago looked at each other then at Tyrone, "Tyrone..." Drago said, "Why don't you go as well to your room?"

Tyrone didn't give it second thought...once he knew he was free to leave...he jolted towards his bedroom and out of sight.

* * *

"THEY NEVER LET ME TALK! NEVER! I HATE THEM!" Katrina sobbed as her tears began to stain the pillow on her bed.

Isa, who was hearing the commotion outside and Katrina crying inside, stayed inside her cage but was still listening and responded to Katrina, "Trina, it's alright...at least you didn't get grounded."

Katrina looked at Isa still lying face down on her bed, "It's not just this situation Isa, it's everything! From the day I was born till now! I hate My family! I Hate My brother! I hate being a Princess... and I hate all Stripers..." She hissed as she looked out her window.

As she looked deeper into the pitch black night sky...she saw the most beautiful-shiniest star in the sky. Katrina wiped a tear from her eyes and gave a sly smile, "Isa...remember that story mom read to us when we were little...about the star?"

Isa though for a minute, "Um...about the Wishing Star?"

Katrina smiled and nodded, "Yes...I bet if I make a wish upon the star...I can make my dream come true...I bet it will work!"

Isa shook her head, 'Katrina...it was just a fairy tale! It won't come true..."

Katrina opened the window to her bedroom letting in the warm evening breeze come in, "Just watch me..."

She looked up in the sky and closed her eyes, "Star light star bright...first star I see tonight. I wish I may...I wish I might...Have the wish I grant tonight. I wish I was never a Princess or a Striper. I wish I didn't have a the family that I had now...I wish that I would never have a brother. And I wish I would never get to marry Zodak!"

"Katrina...you don't mean that..." Isa said.

Katrina gave a sharp turn and faced her pet while closing the window again, "I mean it! From the bottom of my magic-less wings! I mean it! Im tried of this stupid Striper Kingdom! I hate it!" She gave her statement a long thought and smiled at an idea that she got.

Katrina gave a sly smile and rubbed her hands together, "Yes...that just what I am going to do!"

Isa gave her a look and inched back a bit, "Wha-What do you mean?"

Katrina went over to her bed, "Isa..." She said looking at her pet lizard who was still stunned at what Katrina was talking about, "Tonight, when everyone is sleeping...we are going to..." She turned off the light, "...Elope."

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Ollie: Wow! I'm so sorry about Katrina...she has to marry a guy she doesn't even like! Ah...she'll learn to live with it! Anyways...Yeah...KT used a Fan-made character...Maveve! YEah...KT thught she would of been a great Striper in the story...and she might use another one...who knows...it might be you. But don't get your hopes up to high.**

**Don't worry...the next chapter will be posted and ready to go! While I, your narrator, of this story will do all the comments and stuff!**


	3. Running Away Mission: Incomplete

**(KT was pacing around in the Narrator stage)**

**KT: UGH! Here is that PIG! Doesn't he know I have to start LOTS in a few minutes! I Can"T BE IN TWO PLACES AT A TIME!**

**(Suddenly Ollie flies in)**

**Ollie: You know I can hear you screaming a mile a way. Oh...and another thing...it's FLYING PIG!**

**KT: Whatever! You are late! This story has to get on the road...PRONTO!**

**(KT stormed out to get ready on the story)**

**Ollie: Mimicking ...'this story has to get on the road'...Ah...what does she know about narrating? Anyways...here is the second chapter of this story!**

**LEGEND OF THE STRIPERS**

**Rating: K+**

**CHAPTER 2: Running Away Mission: Incomplete**

* * *

"Isa...Isa...ISA!" Katrina softly called out shaking her lizard a bit to wake her up. It was in the middle of the night...time for Katrina's plan to be engaged.

"ISA!" She shouted again...but in a whispering tone.

Finally Isa woke up from the many times of shaking,"Wha-What? WHAT! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Isa said pushing Katrina's hands away.

Isa rubbed her eyes and saw that Katrina had already a backpack that contained clothes food and some water for survival. Isa groaned, "Katrina, you are really taking this serious...really serious!"

Katrina nodded, "Yes, I am! Now, lets go! Hope in!" Katrina held the bag out so Isa would hop in.

Isa groaned, "I just hope you know what you are doing, Katrina."

Katrina nodded at her pet as she saw the lizard sleepily crawl inside the bag while giving a yawn in the process. Katrina saw that her plan was in perfect condition...and what better time to do it then now?

Henry the Butler sleeps in a sound proof room. Katrina's parents, King Drago and Queen Rebecca are heavy sleepers and Tyrone...he would sleep through a hurricane! And some of the guards that guards their house was at a building three blocks away setting up for the Big Ball at the end of the week...so only a few guards were up at this hour...which was no problem for the persistent Green Striper.

Katrina slowly crept out of her room as sneaky as a cat. She quickly ran to every shadow in the whole house so she would not be spotted. She finally saw that the only difficult maze was to get past her parents bedroom. Isa poked her head out of the bag...since now she couldn't get back to her slumber.

Isa looked up at Katrina and saw her looking down the hall where the royal bedroom was, "So? What are you waiting for, Oh Queen of Mischief?" She said in a taunting voice.

Katrina ignored her comment and just began to concentrate on her workings, "I have to get past Mom and dad's room...From this point on...we can't make a signal sound, Understand?"

"Yeah, but-"

Isa was then shut-up when Katrina held her snout down from talking, "I said...no talking..." Katrina slowly whispered as she took off her hand from Isa's snout. Isa groaned and just submerge her head under back inside the bag again.

Katrina then began to tip-toe through the hall way. Drago and Rebecca usually keeps the door 25 open...so only a small bit of the inside was able to be seen. When Katrina past her parents room she felt peace fill her soul...that is until...

"HEY YOU!" A voice said.

Katrina stood still and knew that she has been caught. But she didn't hear any foot steps or anything...then she heard her mom's voice, "Go back to bed, Dear...you're sleep talking again..."

Katrina sighed with a smile at her false alarm startle. Drago was a well known person to talk in his sleep. So he was actually sleep talking. Katrina looked at her parent's door...and she bit her lip...as she heard that Drago had actually woken up and Rebecca and her husband started to talk.

Katrina only heard mumbling coming from the room...and she was curious of what they were saying. So as the Curious person she is...she slowly crept up to the door and began to listen to the conversation for a small bit.

Drago gave a yawn as he sat up in bed and turned on the lamp on his side of the bed. Rebecca moaned as the light penetrated right through her sleepy eyes, "Honestly, Dear...do you have to turn on the lights?" she complained as she rubbed her eyes.

Drago gave a sigh, "I can't sleep, Rebecca...I just can't..."

Rebecca sighed and sat up on her bed, "Why what's wrong..." She said putting her hand on his forehead, "Have a fever?" She asked.

Drago shook his head, "No...no...it's just that...do you think we were a bit hard on Katrina?"

When Katrina heard her name being mentioned she became more interested in the conversation. Rebecca gave him a look, "What do you mean?"

Drago sighed, "Well, she's right...I don't think we give her the privilege to make her own choices...and-"

Katrina wanted to hear more...but she heard footsteps coming her way. She quickly got up and hid behind a huge artificial small tree in a vase. She peeked through the leaves and saw two guards walking and talking softly doing their job as guards to protect the King and Queen and their family.

Katrina knew that she had over stayed her stay near her parents room and just began to slowly go to the main stairs to the first floor and out the back window. Finally, Katrina made it to the back window...she knew a secret about the window that no one else knew about.

The window was broken...so she pushed out the glass and quickly crawled to the outside. Outside, Katrina saw that it was pitch back...only the street lights where on and with the light of the moon and the stars...she could see which way she was going.

The Striper princess hid behind the wall of her palace as she saw some Stripers coming through. There weren't a lot of Stripers out at night...but there were a few that would keep Katrina alert from trying not to get caught. Katrina quickly took a Hooded Navy-Blue Clock and put it around her so no one would know who she is.

She's very easy to spot...since everyone one in the kingdom knows that she's the only Striper that has green stripes. Katrina began to lay low and began to walk in every shadow so she could stay invisible as possible. Finally she reached the spot that she wanted in a forest a bit far away from her home.

As she walked a bit farther in the forest, she didn't get to far away until she finally found an old broken down portal that hasn't been used in 100 years. Isa, after being silent for a long time...finally poked her head out.

"Can I talk now?" she asked.

Katrina nodded very slightly, "Yes...we've made it..." she said.

Isa looked at the portal and gasped, "Is this...what I think it is. You wouldn't do this...would you?"

Katrina nodded, "Yes...if I'm going to run away from my home...I might as well run away from the Striper Kingdom...I'm going to the Outside world!" She said with a confidant look...but she wasn't smiling.

Isa shook her head, "No..no...no! Have you heard about what the Striper Scouts heard about what the Outside worlds would to do if they find a Striper!"

Katrina sighed and bowed head as she remembered the news that three scouts had heard when they secretively traveled to the outside world about the Stripers.

Since Stripers were never been seen in the Outside World. Avalar, The Forgotten Worlds, and the Dragon Realms...Capturing a Striper would make someone a multimillionaire! Filled to the brim in gems. And you would get even richer if you captured one that had royal blood...such as Katrina.

Katrina slammed her tail on the ground, "Well, Isa...the only way that they can capture this Striper is if they kill me! I'm going to say _'adios' _to the whole Striper Kingdom...and to me being a Princess any longer!"

Katrina looked up in the sky and into the moon, "I won't regret a signal moment of it! I will- Huh? What's that!" Katrina didn't have time to finish her speech when she saw something flying through the sky across the face of the moon.

Both Isa and Katrina watched as the Strange figure was flying towards the Trumandulli Palace; her home! Isa looked at Katrina, "Was your parents expecting visitors?"

Katrina shook her head as she took a step forward, "I doubt it...whoever that dragon is...he's not good news..."

Isa smiled, "Great...We are going to run away and a Burglar is going to enter into the palace, Now what? The Bermuda Triangle Curse?"

Katrina looked back at the shut-down portal and then back at her home and watched as the Stranger was heading towards a tower...**THE** tower...The Tower that contained The Sword of Shamroo!

Katrina shook her head, she knows that know one, good or evil, is allowed into the Tower, even her own father hasn't gone inside that tower! Katrina didn't stand in the place that she was for to long. Before you know it, she was running towards her house once again.

Katrina was running so fast that Isa had to cling on to Katrina's side-bag from keeping her from falling off , "Katrina! What in the Striper's name are you doing!" She yelled.

Katrina didn't face her little friend but answered her question, "I'm going towards the castle Tower...that Dragon is going to do something with the Sword!" she answered.

After about 3 minutes of running, she finally got to the Tower that was attached to her home. She walked around the tower and finally found a window that she can jump in. Katrina got to her position and jumped onto the window and pushed out the glass and she crawled back inside her home...in the Tower.

Katrina looked around the tower floor and saw that she had to climb stairs to get to the top. The Princess groaned as she took her first step, "If I could fly, this would be a lot easier!" She hissed in a soft low voice but she kept on walking.

Isa poked her head out of the bag and growled as she saw that Katrina's curiosity is getting the best of her...yet again, "You know...why don't we go to your parents room...tell them what's going on...and everything will be better. How does that sound? Why don't you give this a long thought?"

Katrina didn't stop walking but answered her little friend, "Okay ...you want me to think about...I shall..." Katerina gave a thinking look and after only 3 seconds she came up with her answer, "No..."

Isa glared at her, "Maybe they should changed a Green Striper's strength From Curiosity to Stubbornness!" she said crawling back into her pouch.

Finally, after which looked like forever, Katrina finally made it to the top of the Tower...it was even more amazing then she imagined it to be...even though she wasn't in the room which contained the Sword...well not yet...she was just behind the door.

Katrina took a deep breath and got down on her hands and knees...she was trying to be as small as possible. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside...and there...in the center of the room...with the purist of Gold handle with gems that matched the 7 colors of the Stripes on a Striper...and the most clear Silver blade...rotating on a magical axil...was the magical...amazing...Sword of Shamroo.

Katrina widens her eyes in astonishment! She was about to let out a whistle...but someone did it for her. She then discovered that right next to the door was the intruder that came through the window. She was thankful that even though the Stranger was to close for comfort...all of his attention was on the Sword and not on her.

Katrina then watched as the intruder began to walk towards the Sword...Katrina had to do something and so she walked inside the room and hid behind a table that was in the room for decoration purposes.

Katrina softly looked at what the Stranger was doing, and Isa crawled out of the bag and on the floor, "Well, this will certainly get you grounded for the rest of your life. " She whispered.

Isa turned her head and saw the burglar, she gasped, "HUH! IT'S-"

Katrina quickly shut her yap before she would do anymore sounds, Katrina glared at her companion, "Isa...either you shut-up...or my hand stays glued to your snout...what will it be?" She asked.

Isa quickly yanked her snout away, "Fine...but why don't we just get out of here before he finds us that we are here...and...and...exterminate us!"

Katrina rolled her eyes, "You are such a Drama Queen...I'll handle this! Dad taught me everything I know of self-defense...though I'm still learning..."

Isa shook her head, "Pfft, You make me feel more safer..." She said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

As Isa turned her head towards Katrina again, she saw that Katrina wasn't there and was slowly walking towards the trespasser in a slow and steady pace...trying not to make the slightest sound.

Katrina watched as the Stranger was just 'awing' at the magnificent sight of the sword. Finally, when Katrina concluded that she was close enough to the stranger to attack...she began to run towards him and...

**BAM! **

Right before the Trespasser turned around to react...Katrina gave a kick to his head...arial style! Katrina gave a self-pleasing grin as she saw that she became a hero! A real hero that probably saved the whole kingdom from this thief from stealing the Sword!

Katrina smiled as she thought of her parents praising her...and probably enrolling her in WIT! While thinking of the extraordinary things that her parents might do...her gaze fell on the sword...and got her distracted by it's intelligent gleam.

But then...she saw something weird...there was a vacant spot on the handle of the Sword. Right where the blade meets the handle...there was a small circular shape where an object used to be. Forgetting that she wasn't alone in the room and putting all her attention on the Sword she began to walk towards it to investigate it more.

As she was about to take her next step. She felt something cling on to her leg...the next thing she knew it she was being twirled around in mid air and being let go, soaring through the air and hitting the wall behind her with her back.

Katrina moaned and cursed herself for being careless. She looked up and saw the the Stranger, which she had kicked, was fully revived and began to walk towards her in a slow and taunting way. Katrina began to crawl backwards, "S-Stay Back!"She shuddered in fright.

The Stranger didn't reasoned but stopped walking and was just standing in one place facing the Princess. This moment gave Katrina the time to stand up. Katrina wanted to run...but she was stubborn and curious about who the stranger was, "W-Who are you?" She asked in a cautious matter.

After a few moments of silence...the Stranger spoke for the first time, but he didn't answer Katrina's question, "I believe the question is...Who are you?"

Katrina shot the dragon a glare and stood straight up trying to show him that she had no fear...even though she was a bit afraid in the inside...but she was trying not to show it, "I am Princess Katrina Trumandulli Green Stripe. You have just made a wrong choice of trespassing in this tower and trying to make off with the Sword of Shamroo! Once I tell my father, you'll-"

Katrina was then cut off when the stranger began to give a chuckle from her statement that she just made, which made Katrina a bit uneasy, "What's so funny..." she slowly and meekly asked.

The Stranger stopped laughed and faced Katrina's direction, "You think I came up here to steal the magical Sword of Shamroo?"

Katrina put her hands on her hips and nodded, "Well from the looks of it...Yes!"

The Intruder shook his head as well as his finger from side-to-side, "Wrongo...From the looks of it...you're predicating that I'm a thief, right?"

Katrina nodded her head, trying to buy as much time as possible, "From the looks of it...Yes, I do." She answered.

He gave another half-hearted chuckle before giving his next statement a whirl, "You Know Princess...I did came here for a reason. But it wasn't to steal the Sword of Shamroo, but I am going to steal something else. I was only up here since I was merely a bait...I had to give time for the person to get the bait to come up here..." He said.

Katrina took step back...he was speaking about her, "What are you talking about..."

"You see...I am here to steal something...but I wouldn't call it stealing...I have a better word for it...Kidnaping." He hissed

Katrina shook her head as she began to walk backwards as the Kidnapper began to walk closer to her, "No! No! NO!" She yelled as she began to run out the room while grabbing her side-bag from the floor in the process.

She only got to the door when she felt herself forcefully stop. She tried to move her feet, but they were stationary. Katrina began to get frantic, "What's going on!" she shouted in a frightened manner.

Katrina heard as her kidnapper was coming closer to her, "Why...it's the paralysis spell of course. Makes you body freeze for the time being...don't worry...you'll be out of this spell in no time!"

Katrina felt as her Abductor placed her in a huge brown leather bag and tied it shut. He placed the bag over his shoulder and began to walk to where he came from which was the one window that the tower had.

The Strange Dragon, with his clock still hiding his face and most of his body parts except for his hands and feet, gave a look back at the Sword, "Don't worry princess...you'll be in good hands. I teleported a note to your room so your parents will know exactly where you are..."

He stretched his wings and began to fly out into the night sky without alarming any guards that were on duty at night outside or inside. Soon...he was out of sight along with Katrina helplessly in the bag, knowing that there was no way of escaping.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Ollie: Wow...KT...er...I mean...Katrina got kidnaped! By who? Oh man! Katrina got kidnaped! Who will give me my pay check? Who will draw good pictures of me!**

**(Gets on his knees and extends his arms)**

**Ollie: WHO WILL I PLAY PRANKS ON!**

**(Suddenly Ojo walks past still in his Striper form)**

**Ojo: I'll sue the person who turned me into this wretched Striper Dragon!**

**(Ollie gives a sinister grin)**

**Ollie: Oh well...I'll work with what I've got! Hehe Hehe!**


	4. A Reascue Mission in Progress Or is it

**Ollie: Third chapter in this story...and I have to say...it's working out very good...I thought KT being gone would be a drag...and I would be bored at who to pull my pranks on. You know...to get me entertained. But you have to admit...things did get calmer and quieter around here when KT and her big mouth went off. **

**Anyways...in this chapter...two guest stars...will be joining us in this story. Yes, so there will be two familiar faces...**

**(Ojo walks in with his black Striper form and smiled at the camera along with a wave of his hand)**

**Ojo: I am ready for my close up...**

**(He then waved two arms in the air)**

**Ollie: (pinching his nose) Oh yeah? Well I'm getting a big close up of your BO!**

**Ojo: (TT) Shut up...**

**(He walks off)**

**Legend of the Stripers**

**Rating: K+**

**CHAPTER 3: A Rescue Mission in Process**

* * *

"I'm Sorry Queen Rebecca..." Henry the Butler said the other morning.

Queen Rebecca was in the Throne room along with her servants. She was the head of the whole Ball decorations and since she was so busy she asked Henry to go to Katrina's room to wake her up for her school, but Henry had bad news to tell the Queen. Even though the ball was going to be in a building three blocks down...she always likes to decorate her home during this occasion.

"What is it Henry? Did Katrina give you a hard time of waking up?" She said not really paying attention to Henry or the terrible expression on his face of her daughter not being in her room. But he saw that Queen Rebecca was paying no heed to him.

Henry, being a Turquoise Striper, he is very persistent, "Miss Queen Rebecca," He said walking in front of her finally getting her attention.

Queen Rebecca gave him a look, "What is the meaning of this?" she asked a bit annoyed.

Henry loosened his straightened-up face and sighed, "Forgive me for doing that Queen Rebecca...but your daughter isn't in her room..."

Queen Rebecca finally was paying attention to him, "What? Well...she's probably at school..." She said walking past him.

Henry sighed, "Isa is gone as well." He softly said.

Rebecca stopped dead, "Wha-What?" She asked turning around.

Henry nodded and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, My Queen, but it's true. Your daughter and Isa are missing. I checked everywhere!"

Rebecca gasped and began to pace...no it can't be happening! No! My little Katrina! She's missing!"

Rebecca quickly walked up the stairs towards the throne of her husband as well as hers, "EVERYONE!" She announced.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the Queen. Rebecca, once she finally got everyone's attention, began her speech, "I have just received news that Princess Katrina is missing from the castle!"

There were gasped and murmuring all over the throne room, "I am postponing the decorating for the ball so we can at least find out where Katrina is! Everyone! Spread around the castle looking for her in groups of three! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Soon everyone began to get into their groups and began to search high and low for the missing princess. Tyrone, who finally had gotten dressed for school and for his after-school program, WIT, came into the Throne room to find everyone scanning around the place.

He gave a suspicions look and then looked up at his mom up on the Throne platform, "Mom!" He called out as he began to walk towards his Mom and Henry who was up on the platform, "What's going on around here?"

Rebecca frowned at the mention of the situation, "It's Katrina! She's missing!"

Tyrone gave his mom a look, "Trina...missing? Boy, she is a rebel..." he said shaking his head.

Rebecca nodded, "Tyrone...do you think you can check up stairs with two helpers? I don't trust strangers up stairs without a Trumandulli up there with them..."

Tyrone nodded, "Well...okay..." he said as he began to walk down towards ground level. He then began to search for someone to help him look...and finally he saw two familiar faces. A female Purple Striper, like himself, named Cocho and her small friend, a Black Striper, named Ojo.

Ojo was Cocho's friend... the reason why he has black stripes was that one of his ancestor was a Dark Sider...everyone in the kingdom has a bit of cautious of him...and he doesn't have a lot of friends in school. Only Cocho is his true friend. And Cocho is Tyrone's friend. Tyrone to has a bit of caution of Ojo...Tyrone, like his dad, goes from the outside look other the inside look.

"Hey, Cocho!" Tyrone shouted.

Cocho and Ojo both turned their heads as they saw Tyrone running towards them, "Hey Tyrone...you heard the news, huh?" Cocho asked.

Tyrone nodded, "Yeah...she always gets into trouble..."

Cocho sighed, "She probably gets it from Ojo..."

Ojo glared at her, "HEY!" He complained.

Cocho laughed a bit, "I'm just kidding..."

Tyrone cleared his throat and just went down to business and straight to the point, "Cocho, do you think that you can assist me to look upstairs for the rebellious sister?"

Cocho smiled, it's not everyday that you can go throughout the house the King, but she knew that she had other and more important things to do other then getting a tour around the Trumandulli's household.

Cocho smiled and nodded, "Sure!"

Tyrone nodded, "Great..lets go..."

Cocho stopped as she noticed that Tyrone didn't invite a certain someone, "Wait! What about Ojo?"

Tyrone stopped and turned around, "What about him?"

"Well...can't he come to?" she asked. Tyrone looked at Ojo and saw him doing a small puppy dog face (Just think of the face that Puss in Boot's does...)

Tyrone grunted, "It's an offer just for you, Cocho. No offense...but you know how I don't like Dark Siders..."

Cocho glared at him and put her hands on her hips, "Well...if you don't like Ojo and won't invite him to search for Katrina...then you don't like me...and I won't go without Ojo..."

Ojo nodded and crossed his arms just like Cocho, "Yeah!" He shouted.

Tyrone sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine...fine! Ojo can come to!"he said walking off

Cocho smiled, "Great..."

Ojo jumped for joy, "YAY! I CAN COME!" He said giving Cocho a hug.

Cocho squinted, "3 second rule!" She gasped as she was almost crushed by Ojo's strong grip. Finally Cocho and Ojo followed Tyrone upstairs.

* * *

"Find anything?" Tyrone asked.

The three were in Katrina's room. Since Katrina was the one who was kidnaped...why not start searching where Katrina's sleeps? Ojo opened the closet and yelled as an avalanche of junk fell on top of him. Ojo poked his head out from the pile of stuff that Katrina stores in her closet, "No...everything, but Katrina..."

"And the kitchen sink.." Cocho added as she helped Ojo out of the pile.

Cocho looked around and went towards Katrina's unmade bed and began to search. Soon Ojo was helping her as well while Tyrone was searching where Isa used to be, in her cage.

As Cocho lifted the bed covers she saw a small piece of paper as well as Ojo. Ojo picked it up and opened it, "Hey, Tyrone," Cocho called out, "I think we found something."

When Cocho said this, Tyrone jolted from his spot to where Cocho and Ojo were. Ojo showed Tyrone the note, "We found it on Katrina's bed, and-"

Ojo didn't have time to finish his statement for the next thing he knew it, Tyrone quickly snatched it from his hand and opened it. He gasped and ran out of the room while saying, "I have to tell mom what I found!"

Cocho and Ojo stayed in the room, flabbergasted, as they watched Tyrone sprint out from the room. Ojo sighed, "We find the paper and he gets the credit..."

Cocho shook her head and signaled her friend to follow her out of the room, "Sometimes he just bugs me...and I don't like the way he treats you..." She said.

Ojo nodded, "Yeah...calling me names...not including me is stuff...doing pranks..."

Cocho smiled, "Actually...I kinda like the pranks..."

Ojo gave her a glare, "You make me feel so much better." He said in a sarcastic way...

* * *

"MOM! MOM! MOM!" Tyrone called out as he ran into the Throne room where Queen Rebecca was. He looked up at the platform where his mother was and saw her still up there talking to the guards about Katrina's absence.

He quickly took a strong hold of the piece of paper in his hand and ran towards the platform, "MOM! Guess what I found!"

Rebecca turned her head once the Guards left to look for Katrina as well, "Well? Did you find her?"

Tyrone shook his head, "No! But I found this!" He said holding out the piece of paper.

Queen Rebecca quickly snatched it from his hand and began to read the note:

_Dear Royal Trumandulli Family,_

_Hi, long time no talk...it's been...well...about 300 years since we ever had contact with the Stripers, huh? Even though the outside world forgotten about the Striper Kingdom...we didn't and will never forget. Doesn't that make you feel better? _

_Well, let me just get straight to the point. As you can probably see and have noticed...you're precious daughter isn't around the castle, is she? Well, DUH! That's because we kidnaped her...and we will only bring her back until the prophecy is prophesied! Or if you are willing to send your only son and future King to come and rescue her._

_It's just the Prince...none other...and don't try any funny stuff. I heard that he's in WIT, huh? Well I bet going to a rescue mission will give him some hands on training, won't it? _

_Oh, don't worry, we'll take good care of your Princess...if she cooperates, that is_.

_Your Enemy, _

_Leader Diego Darthader Dark Sider._

When Rebecca finished reading the letter out loud, but very softly so only her and Tyrone were able to hear, she almost fainted in shock...the Dark Siders were still alive! After almost 300 years! They had come back...but this time...it was to kidnap Katrina!

Rebecca was trembling and everything...but Tyrone was smiling...the letter said for him to go on the mission to save Katrina! Everyone in the Trumandulli family has their problem in getting teased. Not the parents but both Katrina and Tyrone.

Katrina's problem is getting teased about her lack of ability to fly...sometimes about her horns, but not that often. Tyrone's problem is in WIT. He never does a really good job and always gets cocky we he's winning in a match that leads to his downfall.

Everyone in WIT thinks that he can never be a good warrior...but that is all going to change if he goes on this rescue mission against the Striper's hated enemy to save his Sister/Princess of the Striper Kingdom.

At this point, Tyrone was just thinking of all the praises that he was going to receive from the Stripers. He wasn't thinking of rescuing his sister so she can be safe once again. He was just thinking about how good he would look in front of the Striper Kingdom!

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by his Mom's high pitched voice, "NO! Katrina is kidnaped by the Dark Sider's! It can't be! NO! We have to save her! Who will go to the Dark Sider's Realms!"

Tyrone smiled and took step forward, "Mom! I'm willing! I'll go!" He said with a heroic smile.

Queen Rebecca looked at him, "Heavens NO! No Son of mine is going to risk his neck going to that horrid place!"

"But Mom!" Tyrone pleaded.

Rebecca shook her head, "NO! Tyrone, you are going to be the future King...there is no way that you are going there!" She said walking off and out the Throne room...but Tyrone was still persistent and followed her.

Tyrone began to walk beside his mom, "Mom...you read what the letter said! They only want me to go! Only me! If you send someone else...they are going to kill Katrina!"

Queen Rebecca shook her head again, "My answer is no! I'm going to send a real warrior!"

"I **AM **A REAL WARRIOR!" He said emphasizing the word 'am'.

Rebecca sighed as she put her hand on a door to another room, "Tyrone...you are a warrior prince in training...you aren't ready for these things...your teacher informed us that you still have much to learn...not to mention get your grades up in school and in WIT! Now if you excuse me...I have to talk with your father about this matter..." Soon she opened the door and closed it behind her.

Tyrone growled underneath his breath. His one chance to show that he can be a real hero...and it all failed...his mom won't let him do anything! He then began to walk towards his room. Once he got there he saw that Cocho and Ojo were just outside the door waiting for him, Since they knew that Tyrone was going to his room in a few minutes.

Once Cocho saw Tyrone coming, she perked up to hear about what the letter had to say, "So? What did the letter say?"

Tyrone walked past them and walked inside his room and Cocho and Ojo followed him. After Tyrone sat on his bed, he finally answered them, "Katrina got kidnaped by the Dark Siders." he blurted out.

Cocho and Ojo both gasped. Ojo shook his head, "What! You mean those nasty-good-for-nothing Dark Siders! You couldn't pay me to be one!"

Cocho gave an 'I think your dumb' expression to her little friend, "Um, Ojo...may I remind you that you are half Dark Sider..."

Ojo looked at himself then at his black stripes, "Oh yeah...I forgot..."

Tyrone sighed and just looked out his window at the afternoon sun, "The letter also said that they want **me** to go and try to save her!"

"You mean...go into Dark Siders' territory!" Cocho gasped.

Tyrone nodded, "Yes... and my mom said that I couldn't go!"

Cocho crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, Duh! You're a prince and the future king of this realms!"

Tyrone grit his teeth, "UGH! That's what she said! Mom and Dad never lets me do anything since they are afraid of what will happen to me..."

Cocho nodded and agreed, "I don't blame them."

Tyrone shot a glare at Cocho and stood up, "Who's side are you on anyways!" He said pointing his claw at her.

Cocho shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not against you Tyrone...I'm just...well... Look, what are you going to do now? Climb out of your bedroom window and run off to save your sister?"

Tyrone sat on his bed...and began to think...hey, that wasn't a bad idea. Tyrone smiled and looked at Cocho, "Cocho...you're a genius!"

"I am...oh...wait...Yes, I am!" Cocho puffed out her chest.

Ojo rolled his eyes, "Cough, yeah right, cough."

Cocho glared at him and gave him a punch on his shoulder. Ojo squinted and rubbed the place where she punched him, "Girl, you hit hard!"

"I'll hit even harder if you don't shut-up!" She hissed.

Tyrone ignored the arguing of the two and grabbed all of his WIT stuff. His daggers, backpack, swords, and he grabbed some water and survival stuff and placed it in his backpack and smiled at the company that he had.

Cocho gave him a strange awkward look, "Tyrone...what are you doing? You aren't really going to run off and go on this mission without your parent's knowing...are you?"

Tyrone, who was tying the brown leather belt around his waist, nodded, "I am...and I will! My Strength is Bravery...I'm not a coward to face those Dark Siders..."

Tyrone grabbed other stuff and opened the window, then looked at Ojo, "Ojo...your background had Dark Sider blood in it...right?"

Ojo nodded a bit, "Well...yeah..."

Tyrone smiled, "And I read in the Striper's Public Library that along time ago, The Dark Siders had access to the Striper Kingdom with a portal that still exists today. Do you know where it is?"

Ojo thought for a moment...but Cocho butted in, "Sorry Ty, but Ojo suffers from a series of Memory loss, DON'T YOU?" She said giving him a look as if saying 'don't tell Tyrone or we'll be in big trouble with his parents...'"

Ojo knew Cocho's expression and nodded, "Yeah...I don't remember..."

Tyrone gave him a look but got an idea to make him spill the beans, "I think I do suffer from memory loss as well...what were you going to tell me again?"

"I was going to tell you where the portal lies to the Dark Siders' Realm which is in Crystal Cove- Uh oh..." Ojo gasped as he told Tyrone the location to the portal.

Cocho glared at him, "Way to go, Drains for Brains..." she said giving his a small slap on the head.

Ojo protested her comment and rubbed his head with his hand, "He tricked me! AND STOP SLAPPING ME!"

Tyrone quickly went to the edge of the window looked down and then back at Cocho and Ojo, "Look you guys...if my parents ask where I am...please don't tell them..."

Cocho crossed her arms, "Right...and what makes you think I would do that?"

Tyrone sighed, "I beg of you...if you don't tell them...um...I will...let you swim in the royal swimming pool that we have in the back.

Cocho gave a 'HA', "HA! Like you can bribe-"

"SOLD!" Ojo shouted.

Cocho looked at Ojo, "We are not encouraging him to do this, Ojo!" Cocho said pointing to Tyrone.

Ojo frowned and pouted a bit. Cocho turned her head and looked at Tyrone. Tyrone finally got off of the edge of the ledge and looked at Cocho, "Cocho, I'm doing this to save my sister...you want her back, don't you? None of the other warriors would dare cross the Striper boarder to go into the Dark Sider's Realms...only me. So if you please can not tell my parents..."

Cocho looked into Tyrone's purple eyes and saw the pleading in his face. Cocho groaned and looked at Ojo who was nodding...besides...he wouldn't miss a chance to swim in the royal swimming pool!

Cocho groaned, "Fine...fine! But the portal has probably inactive since...well...along time ago! How are you going to activate it again?"

Tyrone smiled and went through his back pack and took out two orbs, "The old portals were powered by at least two orbs unlike today's portal which it takes about 5 for the better technology. Once I attach these babies to the portal...I'm going to the Dark Sider's realms..."

Cocho nodded but with a steady look, "Okay but when you get back...YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!"

Tyrone jumped out of the third story window and began to fly off while Cocho and Ojo watched him fly into a cloud and out of sight. Cocho signaled Ojo to walk off with him...but Ojo gave a dry titter.

Cocho gave him a look, "What's up with you?"

Ojo smiled, "You said for me not to tell him...and I didn't..."

Cocho stopped and gave a shock expression to Ojo, "Ojo...what in the world are you talking about?"

Ojo began to walk and Cocho was right beside him, "Well...I tricked Tyrone...he never tricked me since I knew what he was doing to try to get the information to the Dark Siders' Realms. The Place in Crystal Cove isn't going to take him to The Dark Sider's Realms."

Cocho gasped, "Then where the hell is it going to take him!"

"To the Outside World..." Ojo said with a smile.

Cocho gasped again, " WHAT! YOU...YOU...YOU...YOU IDIOT!"

Ojo began to walk backwards when he saw the look on Cocho s' face, "Wha-What? You said for me not to tell him where the real portal to the Dark Siders' Realms is!"

Cocho gave a yell in frustration and began to chase Ojo around, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU...YOU ARE A COOKED STRIPER!"

* * *

Tyrone finally made it to Crystal Cove and walked inside...Crystal Cove was a name of a Cave in the Striper Kingdom. The Cave was a dangerous place to go...for there were lots of Crystals that hung on the ceiling...one simple noise can break them and fall right on top of you killing you in a instant with it's sharp pointed edge.

Tyrone saw all the dagger-like crystal's on the ceiling and decided to walk near the walls of the cave. After walking a bit...he finally got to a broken down portal that was covered in dust...and was very old.

Tyrone swiped the dust off and sighed, "Here I go...to show the whole Striper kingdom that I can really be a hero with no help at all." So with his heart full of pride and not thinking of the real mission: Saving his sister. He grabbed the two orbs and placed in two sockets.

The portal began to shake violently...and finally the portal gave life the inside lit up, giving him access to go to another realm. He gave a self-satisfied smile and looked at the portal, "Well...here goes nothing!"

Tyrone got to his position...took a few steps back and ran into the portal while grabbing the two orbs from it making it disable again. He gave one final thought before running into the portal...

"_Highway to victory...here I come!"_

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Ollie: Hmmmmm...Tyrone going to save his sister? Or is he just going out to make himself look good? It just makes a flying pig wonder sometimes...**

**(Suddenly Cocho, in her purple Striper form who was still running after Ojo, zoomed past Ollie)**

**Ojo: HEY! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM!**

**Cocho: NOTHING! **

**(She quickly pounced on top of Ojo and held him by the arms...but Ojo had an idea)**

**Ojo: Hey! Look behind you! It's Red!**

**(Cocho quickly let Ojo down and turned around with a mile wide smile)**

**Cocho: RED!**

**(Suddenly she head running feet behind her. She turned around and saw that Ojo had tricked her and ran off)**

**Cocho: OJO! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!**

**(Cocho, while running, waved at the camera with a smile, but then just ran off after Ojo. Ollie shook his head)**

**Ollie: The Stripers these days...**

**(He turnes to the audiance)**

**Ollie: Well...tune in next time to find out what is going to happen to Katrina...don't worry...Spyro is gonna show up in further chapters...**


	5. The Dark Sider Realms

**Ollie: Great then...the 4th chapter to LOTS is complete! We will now see...who kidnaped Katrina. Again...I'm just glad I got to be the narrator...KT should really be in stories more often...I mean...this is the coolest job ever...**

**I bet THE NARRATOR, created by Dark, gets a lot of fan mail...right? Maybe...but I really love my job! **

**(Suddenly Tyrone enters)**

**Tyrone: Ollie...can you just start this story...I'm not getting plaid to hear you brag! Speaking about paying...KT didn't give me my pay check! UGH! That trickster! Meanwhile since I won't appear in this scene...**

**(Makes a face)**

**Tyrone:...I'll prepare my _'Hero of the Striper Kingdom'_ Speech**

**(He walks off...leaving Ollie...In confusion)**

**Ollie: Gee...and I thought I was prideful**

**LEGEND OF THE STRIPERS**

**RATING: K+ **

**CHAPTER 4: The Dark Sider Realms**

* * *

"UGH! LET ME GO!" Katrina yelled as her captor lead her through the halls of an unknown place.

The stranger took all night to get to his destination. Finally...when he got to his hideout...he took Katrina out of the bag and was taking her to an unidentified place in the household...and since, like The Kidnapper promised, the paralysis spell wore off and she acting crazy for him to let her go.

The Stranger was holding Katrina on his shoulder. Katrina's head was facing the back and her feet was in front. She began to kick and do everything and by accident kicked the guy in the face...for the second time.

The Stranger hissed at the inconvenience as he rubbed his well-hidden face still in the hood of his cloak, "You're quite annoying...for a little girl." He said.

Katrina gave a grunt, "You sound just like my brother...Now...if you would be so kind as to...LET! ME! DOWN!" She yelled.

The Abductor stopped walking and gave a smile in his shadowy hood that was still over his head hiding his identity, "You want down?"

Katrina sighed, "No..I want up...ARE YOU DEAF? YES!" she said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

The Stranger grinned, "Fine.." And with that Katrina felt herself being thrown into another room on a pile of hay with brut. She gave a groan and then heard a...

**BAM!**

Katrina rubbed her sore head and looked up and saw that she was in a cell and the Stranger had closed the bar doors. Katrina gave a glare at her kidnapper, "For the second time...who are you..."

"No wonder they call the Green Stripers 'Curious Dragons'" At the minute he finished the sentence he took off his hood and reviled his face to Katrina.

Katrina gave a gasp in shock and scooted back in fright, "You're a...a...a...a-"

The Stranger rolled his eyes and began to mimic the young frightened Green Striper Princess, "A...a... ..a...a Dark Sider!" He finally spat out. Katrina gasped at her inconvenience. She couldn't believe it! She was in the Dark Sider's Realm and she was kidnaped by a Dark Sider!

Katrina looked at the Dark Sider that kidnaped her and saw that like all Dark Sider's he had black scales, cool grey hair and Stale grey horns with one horn being broken. He had a Crimson Red robe with cream color's pants and silver belt tied around his waist.

Katrina stood up and slowly walked to the bar doors and took a glimpse at the scales on his hands. And saw faded grey stripe that was very difficult to see with the naked eye...that evidence proved that the Dark Siders were verily once Stripers.

Suddenly the Stranger's voce pierced into her thoughts, "Delighted to meet you, Princess." He said taking an ironic bow, "I will be your care giver and this will be your home until further notice. Enjoy your stay...oh...and try not to escape..." He said walking off.

Katrina shook her head in her disbelief, "No! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

The Stranger gave a cold laughter that echoed down the hall while still walking off, "I Just did!" And with that...he vanished.

Katrina shook her head incredulity as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek, "No! No! No! I didn't mean to end up here! I didn't mean to come here!"

"I guess The phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' is void in your part, Trina..." A familiar voice said.

Katrina looked at her side-bag on the floor and watched as a yellow-spotted lizard crawled out of it. Katrina smiled, "ISA!" She quickly grabbed Isa and gave her a hug almost squeezing the life out of her.

"Okay, Trina...I miss you too...you can let go now.." She gasped out.

Finally Katrina let go of her pet, "Oh Man, you don't know how glad I am to see you..."

Isa dusted her forearms and looked back at Katrina, "Of Course you are...I'm here to help you to get out of the sticky situation that you are in right now...I just have to know where in the world are we..."

Katrina frowned and laid back down on the pile of hay, "In a place where I never thought I would end up..."

"In Zodak's room?" Isa asked.

Katrina sat up faster then a lightening bolt, "HELL NO!" She protested.

Isa shrugged her shoulders, "Hey...I was just playing...but really...this place couldn't be worse then Zodak's room, could it?"

Katrina gave a teasing smile, "Wana bet? We are in the Dark Siders' Realm."

Isa gasped, "Wha-What! You're kidding..."

Katrina sighed and looked at the ceiling while lying down on her pile of hay, "I wish I were...but would I be kidding about this?

Isa just gave a frantic scream, "WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" She shouted.

Isa began to go delirious when the news about how they ended up in the Dark Siders' Realm came about. Katrina rolled her eyes and with one flick of her hand, she scooped Isa in her hand, "Isa...get control of yourself...you're freaking out like what mom is probably doing right now, since she knows that I'm gone...We just need to find a way out of here. A way to escape...we need...we need...a sign!"

"A Sign? You mean a stop sign, a post sign...a 'do not disturb' sign?" Isa asked.

Katrina rolled her eyes at her answer, "For a lizard that hates the Dark Siders a mush as the next Striper who is in the Dark Sider's Realm...you are acting a bit happy..."

Isa shook her head, "I may look happy on the outside...but I am really...TOTALLY TERRIFIED, on the inside...I never show my inner feeling...but what kind of sign are you looking for?"

**SNAP!**

**OUCH!**

At the minute Isa finished her statement two small sounds occurred, "Blasted Mouse traps..." the small voice said in annoyance.

Katrina looked around and saw that the noise was coming from behind an old broken down bed that was filled with decay and some vile smell that was the most of the cause of the stench of the cell room.

Katrina put Isa back down and began to slowly creep towards the bed. She carefully got on the bed and looked on the other side of the mattress, and there...with his small foot stuck on the mouse trap...was a small brown mouse.

The Mouse was an unusual creature indeed. At the tip of his tail there was a small bit of fluff. He was brown allover with a grey jacket along with a matching hat...and he seemed to have an Australian accent.

Katrina smiled as she saw that the little fella was in need of help. The small mouse was trying to yank out his foot...but then he didn't feel alone. He slowly looked over at the bed and saw a huge dragon, "AHHHH!" He yelled.

He quickly grabbed a small dagger from his waist that was attached on his belt and pointed it at Katrina making her move back a bit, "Stand back you Dark Sider...I maybe small but I-hey..." He said examining The dragon a bit closer ,"You ain't one of them Darn Dark Sider's now, are you?"

Katrina, when she finally saw that the mouse was lowering his dagger...she nodded and sat down on the floor in front of the mouse, "No...I'm just a Striper who has been kidnaped from her home." She explained with a sad expression.

The Mouse smiled, "A Striper, eh? Well al'be...A Striper in front of me presents. This must be my lucky day! Striper's has been gone for over 300 years!"

Katrina nodded half-heartedly, "Um...it's a long story. So anyways...you are..."

The Mouse smiled, "Oh...how rude of me. My Name is Cody, "He took his hat off of his head and bowed down, "Cody from Down Under and you are?"

"My Name is Katrina...Katrina Trumandulli Green Stripe."

"Cody!" A Voice said from a hole that was near the place where Cody was trapped. Suddenly a firefly came out of it, "I can't seem to find a way to get you out. I think this time you-AHHHHHH! DARK SIDERS!" The firefly yelled as he quickly flew back into the mouse hole when he finally noticed Katrina's presents

Cody frowned and shook his head, "Glowy...she's not one of them Dark Siders. She's a friend."

The fly, that was introduced to be Glowy, slowly came out of his hiding place a bit shaky. He looked up at Katrina and she gave an innocent smile along with a wave of her hand, "Hey...you aren't a Dark Sider..." Glowy resorted.

Katrina shook her head, trying to be as kind and nice as possible, "No, I'm not. I'm a Striper."

Glowy gave a mile wide smile, "Wow! Cool! A Striper..."

Katrina once again nodded, "Yes...My name is Katrina..."

Suddenly Isa crawled from on top of the bed and jumped on Katrina's lap, "...and this is my lizard, Isa."

Isa smiled and waved to the crowd, "Hello."

At the minutes Glowy saw the lizard, he gave a yell, "AHHHHHHH! LIZARD!" And the next thing you know it...he was back in the mouse hole.

Isa frowned, "Wa-Was it something I said?" She asked Cody.

Cody sighed and frowned, "No...it ain't ya fault, Mate. It's just that...Glowy's childhood wasn't at all well. Glowy is a hybrid...he's half fly and half firefly...and when he was very young...his parent's became a Chamaeleon's breakfast ...if you understand what I'm saying..."

Isa gasped, "Oh...I would never do that to him! Never! I usually eat only fruits...not insects..."

Cody nodded and smiled as he looked back inside the hole, "See there, Mate? That Lizard ain't gonna do any harm to ya. Why don't you come out?" He suggested.

At the minute Glowy heard Cody's voce of comfort, Glowy slowly flew out...but with his eyes still on Isa. Isa smiled a warm smile, "Sorry if I startled you..."

Glowy became a bit comfortable...bit that was only for a second...he then gave her a dirty look and pointed his small front arm at her, "I'm still keeping an eye on you..." He hissed.

Isa frowned and Cody glared at him, "Glowy!" He corrected. Cody just shook his head, but then returned his attention to his broken foot, "Katrina...you don't think it will be a problem if ya can get this Bloomin' mouse trap off me leg, now would ya?"

Katrina blushed as she forgot the mouse trap on his foot. She put both of her hands on the mouse trap handle and yanked it apart giving Cody time enough to release his leg from the trap.

Katrina then grabbed the trap and threw it out a small window that had bars on it just like the doors. She then turned and smiled at Cody, "See...that mouse trap won't bother you any longer..."

Cody nodded, "Thanks, Mate." He said...but as he placed his foot down...he moaned in pain.

"What's the matter?" Katrina asked kneeling down beside the small mouse.

Cody groaned and sat down on the floor again, "It's my leg...that Blasted mouse trap probably damaged it..."

Katrina frowned, but then got an idea to help him, "Hold still..." She said as she ripped off a piece of her pink dress and wrapped it around his leg.

Cody moved it a bit and he felt much better, "Thank you...no one has never been this kind to me before..."

"HEY!" Glowy argued.

Cody smiled, "Oh...except for you Glowy.." He corrected and Glowy puffed out his chest.

Cody then looked back at Katrina who had Isa on her shoulders, "You are very kind...and as a token of our gratitude-"

"Our?" Glowy interrupted.

Cody nodded, "Yes, ours! Now...as I was saying...As a token of our gratitude we will help you in any kind of way possible to get you back to your home."

Katrina and Isa smiled at each other and then looked back at Cody, "Oh! Thank you so much! What can you tell me about the leader of the Dark Siders..."

Cody began to think and nodded, "Oh...you mean Diego. Diego is a nasty fellow indeed. He's really evil and it seems that he doesn't have a bloomin' good side to him at all..."

Katrina nodded, "I can see that, when he kidnaped me..."

Cody gave her a look, "What? No...no..no...my dear Katrina...the one that kidnaped you wasn't Diego. He's merely a bit size version that of Diego. The one that kidnaped you was his youngest son...Krone."

Katrina gave an 'oh', "Oh...so he's Krone? But he's still as evil as his father I bet..."

Cody nodded, "You better believe it...but all I know is that Diego is the vilest...more then Krone. And Krone is going to be just like him if he follows in his footsteps and becomes the Leader later in life..."

Katrina looked out the Bar doors and looking into the hall way that Krone walked into when he first brought Katrina into the cell, "So Krone is going to be the Future Leader of the Dark Siders, huh?"

Cody nodded with a frown, "I'm afraid so..."

Katrina groaned and stood up and began to pace, "UGH! We have to find a way out of here! Someway...we have to get out..."

Katrina then got an idea and looked back at Cody, "Cody...do you think you can grab the keys to the cell door?"

Cody gave an uneasy look and scratched the back of his neck, "I wish I could, Mate...but I can't..."

Katrina frowned and knelt down, "Why?"

"Well...the reason is Jasper..." He asked.

Glowy stuck out his tongue as he hovered beside Cody, "UGH! I hate him!"

Isa frowned, "Who's Jasper?"

"He's just the most stubborn cat that you can ever imagine. The animal is more aggressive then a dingo in a dog fight..." Cody answered

Glowy nodded, "He almost tore off my wing when we first moved this place. Ever since that nasty cat found out we were residence in this place...it's just been impossible to move from one place to another without getting attacked from him. Jasper is always in Diego's leadership room and the keys stay with either Krone or Diego at all times..."

Katrina frowned, "So...getting the keys is out of the question?"

Cody nodded, "I'm sorry to say this...but yes, it is..."

Katrina groaned...but then got another idea, "Okay...since we can't get out of here...we might as well have to get somewhat of an idea to know what they want with me...do you think you can eavesdrop?"

Cody smiled and nodded, "Now that, we can do...but with this leg of mine...I can walk..." He said pointing to his leg wrapped in Katrina's pink cloth.

Katrina shook her head, "No worries..." She grabbed Isa in her hands, "You can ride Isa until your leg gets better!"

Isa gasped, "WHAT! I am not going to be anyone pony! Especially to a mouse!"

Cody glared at her, "You say 'mouse' like I'm a bad thing!"

Katrina frowned, "Isa...you have to," She said putting Isa on the floor in front of Cody, "It's for your own good...if you want to get out of this place!"

Isa frowned and pouted her lip and looked up at Katrina. She had a sturdy face with an expression that shouted 'You can't make me!'...but after a little while, she saw the pleading on her face...Isa finally loosened up her face and sighed.

"Fine! Fine!" She said half-heartedly.

She turned to Cody but she did throw out some growls and protests in the process. She looked at Cody with a 'Glare of Death' expression. To her thinking...mice were just snobby rodents...they trash the place...they spread diseases...and they eat everything in sight.

A few years ago...the Trumandulli home was infested with Rats...Rats with black fur and red eyes. Isa was in her cage and about 5 of the rats came and almost slashed her to death if it weren't for Katrina who alerted her father and quickly got rid of the rodents.

Back then...Isa was just a little toddler lizard who was as small as Katrina's fist and Katrina was 5...but the memory of that day still haunted her. Oh sure...Isa was fine...she had a few scratches and cuts that healed quickly...but the memory...stuck with her.

Yeah...she was nice to Cody when she first saw him. Cody didn't look vicious like the Rats...and he's a mouse...not a rat...so that's a big different. At least she a bit friendly with him...but when it comes to being his personal transportation...that's another story.

Isa rolled her eyes and groaned when she finally made her decision and she looked up at her Green Striper friend, "Fine! But I'm not happy about it, Trina!"

Cody bent towards Glowy, "She does have a bit of a temper,..."

Glowy nodded and crossed his forearms, "That's the problem with Lizards...you can't trust one..."

"I HEARD THAT!" Isa growled that made Glowy made under Cody's hat. Isa crawled in front of Cody and turned her back so Cody would get on her, "What are waiting for? Get on or do you also want me to put you on my back!" she asked with ignorance.

"Isa!" Katrina said correcting her rudeness as Cody got on her while giving a glare as well.

At the minute Cody got on her, Isa groaned at the weight of the mouse, "You do realize how heavy you are."

"You do realize that you have a big mouth..." Cody shot back.

"WHAT! Why you little-"

"Shut it!" Katrina yelled making the two stop arguing before Isa and Cody got into a heated fist fight, "You two are worse then me and my brother fighting...now...please...keep low and don't get caught..." Katrina said.

Cody nodded and flicked his hat back as if saying 'I got the message', "Alright, Miss...you can count on us!" Cody then turned to Glowy that was hovering near his head towards his left, "Glowy...you're coming to..."

Glowy gave him a look, "What? Do I have to?"

"Yes...you have to..."Cody replied in ironic way making Katrina chuckle a bit...but she quickly covered her mouth.

Glowy gave a groan and finally agreed. Cody turned back to Katrina, "We'll be back faster then a kangaroo running away from a Tasmanian devil!" He gave one final waved of his hand good-bye and...

Isa didn't move, "Um...If you haven't noticed, Oh brave and Noble Mighty Mouse, but...WE ARE STILL STUCK IN THIS FREAKIN' CELL!" she shouted.

Cody grit his teeth but restrained himself from strangling the life out of her...being a good and well trained animal wrestler that he is, "Let me say it in a way that you can understand it...lizard go through mouse hole...then exit to the hole on Lizard's right. Then Lizard will get to the hall...Does Lizard Understand?" He said in a "Gulp-like' voice.

Isa glared at him ,"Lizard understand Mouse's trash talking...can Lizard, mouse and fly get a move on before Lizard rips Mouse's mouth off?" She replied back as she began to crawl into the mouse hole...and following Cody's... 'good' instructions of directions she found herself in the hall just outside Katrina's cell that they were in.

Cody gave his REAL final last wave good-bye as Isa began to crawl deeper into the hall...after walking without talking, Isa made a comment when they reached a dead end with a hall going left and other hall going right, "Okay...since you are the expert of this house...where do we go next to go where this Diego character is?"

"You have to go left...his Meditating Dorm is the last right of the hall." He answered back.

Isa made a left turn and her jaw dropped as she saw that the hall just kept going and going, "Are you sure that you aren't just making this up that his hall is really at the end so you can just get the extra minutes for your pony ride?"

"Honestly, you have to comment everything I say! If you weren't Katrina's friend...and if my leg was in good shape...I would have pinned you on the floor...gag you with a sock...and tie all four of the feet together high up in the air like a Pig getting ready for a luau!" He hissed.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! May I remember who's back you are ridding on...I can just drop you here on the floor without a care in the world and-"

"SHHHH!We made it..." He said alerting Isa that Diego's door was the next one coming up.

"Wow...that was fast..." Isa said quickening her pace so she can get this over with. Finally she got to the foot of the door and strained her neck to see that the door was really huge!

"Okay...how do we get in?" Isa asked.

Cody smiled and looked at Glowy who flew beside them the whole time without making a small sound...except for the buzzing of his wings, "Glowy...go and peek through the key hole and see if the cost is clear."

Glowy saluted him just like a solider would do and flew up towards the key hole and flew inside it and peeked inside. He watched as the coast was clear in the meditation room. It was a huge room with marble floors and commons on the four corners of the room with tons of decorations of the Ying.

Dark Sider's were fully known Ying worshipers. Ying...is the black part of the Ying-Yang...the evil part...so they decorate almost all of their living quarters with these signs. And Some might even have a pendent hung around their neck.

Glowy looked on Leadership chair and someone was sitting in it...in a shadowy place hiding his face and most of his upper body...and right next to the chair of leadership on a silk teal pillow was Jasper the cat. The cat was a real big creature indeed. Big in length...and weigh...he was a real fat and spoiled feline...and a lazy one at that. Glowy was glad to see that Jasper was actually sleeping on his silk royal pillow.

Once Glowy concluded that no one was going to make their mission impossible in the meditation room...he quickly flew down to tell Cody and Isa...but when he got there he saw that Cody and Isa were once again in a heated argument which Cody started when he asked about, 'Why her wings are so small and why couldn't she flew her way towards The Meditation room .'

"...YOU ARE THE MOST CURIOUS PERSON I EVER MET OTHER THEN KATRINA! I CAN'T FLY AND SO CAN'T KATRINA! UNDERSTAND! OR DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?"

Cody was about to punch Isa right in the face...when Glowy came flying down saying, "The Coast is clear! The Cost is clear!"

Cody looked up and straighten his hat and gave a big inhaled and exhaled...he was trying to remain calm...before he somehow cracked Isa's skull open, "Great work, Glowy. Isa...now you can crawl under the door...but stay low...that means try not to get an unwanted attention..."

"Tell me something I don't know..." She said while crawling under the door under the crack.

Soon, they were on the other side and the gang stayed close to the wall but near earshot. Isa kept looking at the stranger sitting on the Throne exalted on a platform. As Isa was going to ask who was the guy on the Throne...someone came inside the room through the back entrance Cody, Glowy and Isa recognized him to be Katrina's Kidnapper, Krone. So they Stayed quietly and began to listen in on what he had to say.

Krone bowed on one knee in front on the person sitting on the chair showing respect and soon stood up, "Father, I have successfully brought the Princess Striper into the cell; captive."

The Person gave a sinister grin as if pleased with Krone's statement, "Excellent, " The rough tone of the person replied while Standing up and coming out of his shadowy chair.

As he came into clear view...Isa saw that the Dragon looked a lot like Krone...only more older with a mustache and a beard...and darker hair color...along with the viler look. He wore a grey robe just like Krone with a Mahogany belt around his waist and Cream colored pants. Around his neck was the Ying pendant that showed his leadership as king.

To Isa's Eyes...the Ying pendent looked as if glowed a faded black king of gleam. Isa knew that this was Krone's father...this was no doubt Diego.

Diego continued, "Continue like this...and you'll make an excellent Leader of the Dark Siders...or...if we successfully bring down the line of the Stripers...you'll be the leader of the Stripers..."

Krone gave a self-pleasing smile at this comment, "I'll do my best..."

Isa gasped, "They are going to destroy the Striper kingdom!" She announced softly.

Cody shook his head in shock, "But...why kidnap Katrina?"

The troublesome trio then listened to what else Krone or Diego has to say, "Father..." Krone started, "Forgive me for asking this...but why didn't I just steal the Sword of Shamroo...why did I have to kidnap the princess? It just doesn't add up...Stealing the Sword of Shamroo would of made the Stripers come to their downfall as well..."

Diego nodded at his comment, "Maybe so...but it wouldn't have given me the total power that I long for...The Sword of Shamroo has only 50 of power capacity..."

"So...where is the other 50?" Krone asked.

"The other 50 is going to be retrieved by the Princess in time which is a Ying. An Enchanted Ying. And once the Prophecy is prophesied the Dark Siders will rule over the Stripers! Nothing can go wrong with my plan!" He rubbed his hands together and turned his back to his son, making his mind all go into his plan, "Yes! Hehe Hehe! I have the key into making this plan working out...there's no one that can stop me. With the Sword of Shamroo in my clutches I will become invincible!"

Diego gave a smile at his victory in his mind of his trampling over the Stripers. Him overthrowing the King, him ruling over the Kingdom with the Sword of Shamroo and him just making pure havoc! He then cleared his trat and just started to new subject, "...Now enough talking about this matter...I suspect that the 'Guest' will come to our merry little home in a few days searching for his sibling...that's where Okum..."

As if on cue, A Taller more skinnier Dark Sider came in. Okum was Krone's older brother. Krone and Okum never gets along. Okum was really bitter towards Krone. Traditionally, for both Stripers and Dark Siders, the eldest male dragon will be the next king...but Diego choose Krone instead of Okum. Since Krone was actually Diego's favorite son...and Okum was just a substitute.

Okum came it with armor and saluted his father with a grin on his face. This was the first mission that his father had ever given him and he was pound of it! Before Krone went to the Striper Kingdom to kidnap Katrina...Okum was the one who wanted to do this...but after a good slap that almost made him go unconscious produced by his father to his head...Okum just let the argument go.

Diego nodded, "Okum will be in the outskirts of the Dark Sider Realms...once he has the...'Guest of Honor' arrive, he knows what he is doing.

Okum smiled grabbed two swords from his belt did a front flip in mid air and he landed in front of Krone in a crouch while pointing his swords ahead of him...it was only inches away from Krone's stomach...

Glowy gave a soft whistle, "Wow, he's good..."

Krone glared at him while gritting his teeth. Okum usually like to do these kinds of things to his younger brother...just to get him angry or just to annoy him...but Okum stood up and finished Diego's sentence, "Once I see the whites of his eyes...I'll drive my swords into the guts of my foe and tear him from the inside out..."he said with a sincere tone, confident of his mission.

Isa gasped, that maniac was going to kill someone...but who? They kept saying 'guest', 'guest of honor'...but who was this person that was going to come...and why are the Dark Sider's going to kill him/her.

Suddenly from a soft kick from Cody's good leg...Isa finally heard her name being called, "Isa! Didn't you hear me? We have to go...I think we've over stayed our visit here..."

Isa rolled her eyes, turned around and began to leave the room, "I just hope you don't start saying 'Giddy up'..."

* * *

"Where are they...don't they know that I'm worried about them?" Katerina asked herself pacing back and forth in her cell like an animal in a zoo.

Soon, after about a minute or so...a familiar voice called her name, "Katrina!"

Katrina looked on the floor towards the sound and watched as Isa, Glowy and Cody came out of the mouse hole and inside the cell, "Man...am I glad to see you three."

Isa nodded, "Great, thanks...but Katrina...all isn't well..."

Katrina frowned and started to take in deep breaths, "Wha-What? What's going to happen to me?"

Cody slowly climbed off of Isa and carefully placed his bad leg on the floor, "That Nasty Diego is going to try to take over the Striper Kingdom, Mate! He's going to use the Sword of Shamroo to crate total Mayhem along with a Prophecy of some sort! You have to get a Ying pendent...

Katrina shook her head in shock, "This is not good...this is not good at all! What else did you hear?"

Glowy raised his hand, "OH! ME! I know! I Know! PICK ME!"

Cody rolled his eyes, "Well...Say it!"

"Didn't they kept saying something about a 'Guest'?" Glowy informed.

Isa nodded, "Katrina...This Dark Sider named Okum is going to go to the outskirts of the Dark Sider Realms and kill this guy that they kept saying 'Guest of Honor'...we have no idea who this guy is..."

Cody nodded, "And Diego said that the reason that they kidnaped you is to make this prophecy come true...If Im not mistaken. I think the Dark Sider's kidnaped you because you are part of a prophecy!"

Katrina gave Cody a look, "Me?"

Cody nodded, "I'm not saying that Im right...it's just what I heard! And You are going to retrieve Ying for Diego...that's all I can say...that's all we heard."

Katrina started blankly at him, "Me? Why me? What do I have to do with some forsaken prophecy? That good for nothing Diego can get This Ying he with his own Slimy hands! Ugh!" Katrina said sitting back down on her pile of hay, "I didn't want things to go like this...all my plan failed...and now...Dad is probably going to be over thrown by this Power Hungry Reject and his Jerky Son, Krone!"

"Awe...there you go...you hurt my feelings..." a voice said from the hall.

Katrina jumped at the voice that came out of nowhere while Cody, Isa and Glowy went for cover. Katrina, who was still lying on her side on the pile of hay, turned her head towards the cell and saw that none other the Krone had come to pay her...an 'unwelcome' visit.

Katrina glared at him and sat straight up, "Do me a favor, will you? Turn around...and see if I'm outside...just to keep you busy..."

Krone, who was still smiling gave an un-humourous chuckle, "Ah...always with the jokes, eh Princess..." he said quoting one of Zodak's lines that he said to Katrina the say before...that quote gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach, _"Great...I bet this guy if probably just like Zodak...just keep the misery coming..." _she thought.

Then Krone's voice penetrated her mind, "I see that you got yourself comfortable...in the pile of hay..."

Katrina gave a sarcastic smile, "Yeah...it's what I always wanted...to sleep on a pile of hay...Yippy...you should try it sometimes..."

"It's probably not the top of the line for Royal blood...but you'll get used to it, Princess." Krone said.

Katrina just groaned, she can't stand anyone calling her Princess for mockery...Heck, she don't like being a Princess all together and she doesn't need some Dark Sider reminding her, "Call me a Princess again, Krone...and you'll get what's coming to you..." She hissed.

Krone gave a small laughter...but then stopped and looked at her with a strange expression, "How you know my name?"

Katrina gave a pleasing smile and crossed her arms over her chest, "Easy, Green Striper always knows..."

Krone glared at her, "I suggest you stop putting your nose into other people's business..."

"If I weren't behind these bars, I would have punched you right in the face, Jerk!" Katrina yelled.

"I'm probably to tough for your delicate fingers...I'll probably give you a hang nail..." He said mimicking a girly voice just to irritate Katrina.

Katrina groaned and just sat back down on her pile of hay, "Why don't you just leave me alone and go kill your self for good measure?"

After a few minutes, Katrina heard foot steps walking away from the cell, this made Katrina feel a bit more good inside after Krone left the cell. Katrina grabbed a big arm full of hay and covered her in it as she began to slowly weep from all of this happening to her...

"_I just got to get out of here..."_

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Ollie: Okay...I do not approve that quote that Cody made about 'tying Isa up like a pig getting ready for a Luau'...you understand why. Anyways, I have to go with KT...ur...I mean Katrina...Krone is a big jerk...and Tyrone is just** **full of himself...**

**(KT In the Dark Sider's cell dorm)**

**KT: (TT) Look who talking...**

**(Back with Ollie)**

**Ollie: Yeah...and I just hope Katrina would get back soon...putting Darkela in charge of pay checks is really driving me bonkers!**

**(Suddenly Darkela flies with a letter in her hand)**

**Darkela: Here...**

**(Hands Ollie the letter...and there is a 10 dollar bill)**

**Ollie: That's it? I get more then this!**

**Darkela: Hey...deal with it, pork chops! I have better things do...**

**(Flies off)**

**Ollie: (TT) Ugh... **


End file.
